How About Forever ?
by RockerMonster223
Summary: Emily knew one thing for sure she wanted to have Allison in her life forever. Only one thing that made Emily different thought the fact that she was born with an extra "friend" would Ali accept her or would she reject her . Warning : Smut , G!P , Language and some Violence. You don't like it don't read it and if you have nothing nice to say in the comments then keep it to yourself
1. Good Morning Rosewood

beep, beep, beep, beep * a smack turning it off and a groan from the lump under the covers *

That was it summer was over senior year was here and things where gonna get even crazier I could feel it. As I drifted back off next thing I heard was the unholy knocking that was being inflicted on my door and my mother's voice " Emily time to get up your gonna be late " I sat up with a groan " ok ok I'm up " I got up and opened my blinds the sun hit me right in the face " ah god you unholy ball of light must you remind me that I have to leave my bed to go back to hell " I sounded insane I know but if it wasn't for the sun coming up that morning I would still be asleep . I drug myself into the bathroom and turned on my shower I stripped off my Rosewood Sharks shirt and my boxers and looked at myself in the full-length mirror that was in the closet where I kept my towels all I did was sigh. I was born intersex meaning physically I'm a girl but genitally I have a penis yes I Emily Fields have a dick. Wasn't bad enough when I came out gay as a bowl of fruit loops but I had to be gay and born with a penis. I got into the shower and let the hot water run over me I lost myself in thought but quickly snapping out of it washing myself I must have been at least 20 mins or more cause my mom had brought in my laundry and put it folded on my bed.

I got dressed and headed downstairs and into the kitchen "Morning Emily " my dad said to me drinking his coffee he was on leave for a few weeks so that is why he wasn't on the base in Texas but home. I look at him "Hi dad " I grab a donut that is sitting on the counter and take a bite of it. I realize what time it is " shit is that the time I gotta go " I run past my mother and kiss her on the cheek before grabbing my keys and running to my car. I race down the street " Fuck Ali is gonna kill me you promise her a ride on the first day and you end up late way to go Emily you stupid ass " I say to myself cause I have never forgotten to pick anyone else up but when it came to Allison DiLaurentis my mind just goes stupid and like my brain shuts down.

I raced over to Allison's as legal possible but I am sure I may have broken a couple laws. I pull up only to see Ali with her arms crossed with an annoyed as fuck look on her face. I feel my heart race because she is in floral dress that hug her curves in the right place but I have to think of something to cool down really quick as Ali gets in a says " Your late Em " I look over at her trying to control my "friend in my pants " I sigh then I apologize a start to head toward the school hoping that by the time we got out of this car that I didn't make a damn fool of myself and cool off I tried to picture things in my head it was only with Allison did this only happen not with Aria , Spencer or Hanna just Ali and god help me this girl was as tempting as a siren .We pulled into the school and got out of the car . " Back to prison " I say to myself Ali having already gone ahead of me. I walked towards the school stopping as I got to the side walk in front of it " here we go "


	2. Senior Year Begins

I walked inside the school down the same old halls I have walked down a thousand times. Only to see the same faces well that was until I heard Spencer correcting Hannah.

" So, what if Hamilton wasn't even a president why would they put him on the ten-dollar bill that makes no sense you think they would have explained that in that musical they wrote about him " Hannah said looking in her history text book before she shut it putting in her bag. " because they go over his life history in the musical and they have Hamilton on the ten cause he was the first secretary of the treasury" Spencer said learning against the locker next to Hannah's " Yeah well still they should have explain why " I walked up laughing " Somethings never change go away for the summer and you two pick up where you left off " I said hugging them both "Yeah well least you guys didn't have to get dragged out of bed every Sunday all summer cause your mom is dating a pastor " Hannah said shutting her locker " You could use some religion Han with the way you and Caleb go at it " Spencer laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her . " Hey where's Aria? " I looked between Spencer and Hannah. " I think she's helping her mom get set up " Spencer said looking at me " Yeah I think she texted and said that is what she was doing " Hannah looked at her phone. " Ok then I have to get to my first class but see you guys later? " both girls nodded and said yea at the same time. We all went our separate ways as I walked to my first class I bumped into Aria " Hey Em" she hugged me " How are you? " I nodded and shrugged " I've been good summer was kinda busy with my mom and dad being in Texas so it was a lot of packing and flights being messed up " Aria nodded and smiled " least you got to get out of town for a while how are you with Alison being back? " I sighed " I have been ok gonna have to get used to it but I think I'll be ok " Aria smiled " Well good to hear I'll see you , Spence and Han at lunch don't wanna be late for English " Me and Aria went our separate ways to our classes and with the thoughts of Ali back in my head thanks to Aria that god the teacher decided to do a movie for the first lesson because I could have busted out of my compression shorts .

I had cooled down by the time class ended and was fine for my next three classes that is until I had to walk into the gym locker room to see Alison just in her black lace bra and panties. "God why do you tempt me so " I said to myself as I started to change but I quickly realized the sight of Alison like that had made "Little E" wanna introduce itself so I had to quickly or rather sprint to the bathroom to try and cool off and nothing worked all I could see was Alison standing there her perfect medium round breast cradled by that sexy lace bra that I was jealous of because it was closer to Alison's breast than I would ever be in this life time . She was a fucking goddess and I well to my family I was just the same old Emily that they loved no matter what but to myself I saw a freak that Alison wouldn't ever want. Once I got myself back under control I walked out of the stall and got changed then left out onto the main floor. The coach walked out the office and blew her whistle " Ladies today we play dodge ball " Me and some of the guys were happy but you could her and audible grown from the others that didn't want any part of it. Coach blew her whistle after we warmed up and after setting out the balls she then yelled " Dodge ball". Me and most of the guys jumped right for the balls throwing them like crazy pinning every unfortunate person we could but once our side was out of ammo that is when we all looked at each other like the warriors on Game of Thrones look when they see white walkers. " Run for it " I yelled as we ran and dodge for cover I swerved left and right ducking as the red foam balls were hurled at us that was when I hear someone yell " I'm gonna get you good blondie " I looked over and saw the ball being not thrown but pitched at Ali so I ran fast as I could and blocked the ball taking it right in the face. The coach blew the whistle and ran over "Hey Fields you okay " she checked my face "gonna be a shiner that one better get you to the nurse " She looked at Alison " You mine helping Emily to the nurse Alison? " Alison looked at her "no not at all " they helped me up and Alison walks with me to the nurse.

" This is what happens when you try to be a hero Em when you gonna learn " I say to myself as I look were I'm going with the one eye I can open " You always try to save her " I look at Alison as we walk " always will try cause that's how much I love her "


	3. Always Trying To Be The Hero

_* Emily takes a ball to the face protecting Ali and falls to the floor the coach ask Ali to take Emily to the nurse * " This is what happens when you try to be a hero Em when you gonna learn " I say to myself as I look were I'm going with the one eye I can open " You always try to save her " I look at Alison as we walk " always will try cause that's how much I love her "_

We get to the nurse's office Alison helps me to a chair and signs me in a couple minutes later the nurse takes me in the office and checks me over as I sit on the table/bed that they have the nurse takes a look at my eye. " Well you young lady are gonna have quite a black eye " the nurse says sympathetically " Well let's just say I got a little carried away cause of my competitiveness" I lie not telling her the real reason I to that ball to the face was because of protecting Alison. " Well just sit tight and hold the ice over your eye and I will check on you in a bit " She hands me two Tylenol and an Ice pack. " Thank you " I say before taking the pills as she walks away. I sit there holding the ice over my eye hoping to get that it is not that bad in the end " always trying to be the hero Em not like she's gonna thank you " I say to myself. I look down until I hear the sound of feet come my way and I look up when I hear my name " Emily " I look up and see Alison standing there with concern on her face.

Alison comes over to me and stands between my legs she moves my hand that is holding the ice pack. "I'm sorry your hurt " she caresses my cheek with her hand gently " You always try to protect me even after all the hell I put you through I all these years " I shut my eyes as I feel the soft skin of Alison's palm on my cheek I smirk softly "yeah well Jordan shouldn't have tried to beam you like that " She smiles softly at me " still you didn't have to take a shot in the face for me " she traces my injured eye gentle and it sends a shiver down my spine Alison caresses my cheek again gently leaning her forehead against mine "my sweet Emily always trying to be my hero " I open my eyes and they are met with the electric blue eyes I get lost in all the time I feel Alison lean in closing the gap between our faces tilting her head slightly and our lips meet in a soft chaste kiss which ends up being broken by the sound of the nurse coming back . " Ok Emily you are free to go back to class " Alison looks at me " I'll see you later Em " she walked off as if the building was on fire I brought my hand to my lips that still had the feel of hers on them and I prayed to god that what just happened wasn't a dream.

The day went on and I met Aria, Hanna and Spencer for lunch and we caught up about our summers and laughing are asses off about how Caleb tried to take Hanna fishing and she fell in the lake but she did end up catching a fish a 10-pound bass found its way into her shorts when she had fallen in. We then talked about how Spencer used her some just to get smarter telling us how she basically lived in the library all summer and learning to speak more fluent French. Then we talked about how Aria spent most of the summer with her family and binge watching old movies with Ezra. Honestly all their summers were a lot better than mine I was getting over Paige and having to be away from everyone for three months in Texas visiting my parents while being bored out of my mind plus having the love life of a nun cause I have been in the dry spell from hell. Only reason my parents came back was to see me off for senior year but they will go back to Texas soon so I guess I will have to find a way to get by when they do. But I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss with Alison every time I thought about it my heart raced, maybe she felt the same way I did maybe I had a shot. But I was snapped back to reality when I remembered my extra part and then the doubt of her loving me and excepting me sank back in. "Em? You ok ? " Aria said snapping me out of my thoughts I looked up at her while pretending nothing was wrong. " Yeah I'm ok " I stood up grabbing my bag " I just have to help my parents pack cause their going to be heading back to Texas next week " We all said our goodbyes and finished out the day.

I pulled up to my house after swim practice and when I got inside found the house empty my parents must have went out for the night. I jumped in the shower to wash off my eyes still hurt from being beamed like I was. I closed my eyes as the hot water ran down my back I got lost in my thoughts I just could see Ali looking at me with those amazing eyes and her soft hand on my cheek then finally kissing me with those lips that were addicting. I snapped out of it when I felt the water being to get cold I had gotten out and put on boxers and a white tank top I when down to the kitchen to get a quick bite and then laid in bed watching tv. Around 11 my parents still were out and my mind went back to Alison in that gym locker room in her bra and panties I closed my eyes keeping that image in my head and Ali kissing me in the nurse's office looking into her eyes. I felt myself get hard and I could help myself anymore I pulled down my boxer and began jerking my cock imaging taking Alison in my bed kissing down her perfect curves, squeezing her amazing breast sucking and biting her nipples as she moaned. I jerked faster visualizing her sucking my cock to get me ready to take her tight pussy I moaned loud feeling pre-cum run down my cock lubing me up to go faster. "Fuck Alison " I swear I was so lost in my imagination that I could hear Ali saying my name as she asked if I liked her hot mouth around me. I bucked my hips jerking even faster and harder till finally I couldn't hold it anymore. " Fuck!" I groaned out shooting me cum all over my abs I felt myself breathing hard I began to calm down and cleaned myself up. I went to sleep and didn't wake up till my alarm to get up went off because thanks to my imagination I broke my dry spell.


	4. Don't Let Me Down

_***a week later ***_

I woke up after wanting to kill my alarm because I was in the middle of one of the most awesome dreams of my life. I smiled still thinking about Alison and the kiss but then I realized it was the first swim meet of the season. That had to be on my mind today I had to try and push Ali to the back of it winning the meet had to come first.

I walked into school and saw Sharks banners everywhere which gave me an extra boost of confidence which I needed because I was still leary on my form for the 100 freestyle plus hoping I would break my own record time. I walked in the locker room to get changed into my suit and my track suit. I walked out of the locker room and saw the girls walking up " Hey guys " I smiled " Hey Em you ready for your meet today " Aria asked me being supportive " Yeah I know we got this win it's Riverdale so how bad can they be " I said confidently " You got this Emily you are the best swimmer they got " Hannah smiles " Yeah go get kick some ass " Spencer said putting her hand on my shoulder " I won't let you guys down " . We said our goodbyes thankfully my eye was better enough now that I could swim I went to my class which was Chemistry and that was the class I ironically had with Alison even more kick in the ass she was my lab partner.

Alison's Pov

Ugh I haven't been here five minutes and I am already bored Mrs. Diaz was making us take before class notes and write down the experiment we had to do for the period I could fall asleep. Then I hear rushed footsteps come in the door and Mrs. Diaz speak " you cut it close again this time Ms. Fields " I looked up and saw Emily talking to her apologizing for almost being late. I felt my heart pounding Emily always looked hot in her uniform track suit I still had her on my mind after her saving me the other day and that kiss we shared god how I wished I could kiss her luscious soft lips again. I shiver just at the memory I mean I was thanking her for saving me like she did. But I saw for the first time when I looked into Emily's eyes that under all my trying to be a hard ass exterior she just saw me that is mostly why I kissed her because I finally realized that I was in love with her but I just don't know how to tell her and I am pretty sure she doesn't know how to tell me. I look back quick at my notebook when I see Emily coming so I don't look like I was staring at her like a creep. " Hey Ali " she said sweetly " Hi Emily you ready to get to work? " I looked over at her as she nodded as she set up the burner and the stuff that we needed " Do you have the beaker? " Emily said looking at me " Yeah " I went to hand it to her and my hand grazed her and it was like a rush of electricity ran through me. "Th-thanks" she stuttered all I could do was nod cause I would have pinned her against the table and kissed her right then and there but I was trying to keep in check.

I felt the spark run though me when I touched Ali's hand and I just wanted to kiss her so badly. I had to breathe deeply and count to myself to resist the urge, class started as we did the experiment the announcement for all on the swim team to report to the locker room came over the loud speaker. " You gonna be ok to do this on your own Ali? " I looked at Alison concerned and guilty I had to rush out on her like this. She nodded " Yeah I'll be ok don't worry " I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom. The halls for right now were empty as a tomb for now till the final bell is gonna ring and everybody rushes to the pool and load the stands. I got to the locker room door when I heard a familiar voice say my name I quickly turned around to see Alison " What are you doing here Ali? " I asked concerned she got to me and looked at me " I didn't want you to go in and not do this " Alison grabbed the back of my neck pulling me into a soft chased kiss but I felt my hands go to her hips pulling her closer her arms wrapped themselves around my neck I slid my tongue against her bottom lip which she granted access by opening her mouth allowing our tongues to meet and fight for dominance . We had to break apart to catch our breath we rest our foreheads against each other. " go and win " Ali whispered against my lips " don't let me down ok?" I nodded "I won't " Ali quickly kissed me again before running off down the hall. I just stood there as the final bell rang and students began filling the hallways. I finally snapped out of my daze when Ariana one of the other girls on the team told me to hurry. I went in the locker room removing my track suit and putting in my locker. I had looked in the mirror I kept in it " win this thing for her " I said to myself shutting my locker.

Alison's Pov

I can't believe I kissed Emily like that and she kissed me back. I couldn't help it I just felt like this need like this wanting to have her lips on mine again. I was snapped out of thought when Spencer asked me if I wanted something from the snack bar to which I decline but thanked her. The announcer came over the PA system that they had in the pool area " Ladies and Gentlemen let's hear it for the visitors the Riverdale Minnows "cheering came from the opposite side of bleachers whereas booing came from the side I was sitting on. " Now Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for your home team the Rosewood Sharks " A huge roar of cheers came from where I was sitting me, Aria, Hannah and Spencer all stood up when we saw Emily come out and all at once said "GO EMILY! " She looked in our direction and we made eye contact with each other my eyes met her soulful brown ones and I nodded letting her know I believed in her.

The meet went on for about two hours maybe more I don't know I was swimming the whole time but I beat my time for my event which I was extremely happy about. I kept thinking about Alison the whole victory party. I had to see her cause that kiss made it clear she was in love with me like I was with her. I wanted her to know the truth I wanted. I wanted her to be mine.


	5. To Tell The Truth Part 1

_***Two Days Later ***_

Emily's Pov

Today had to be perfect just had to because I needed to tell Alison the truth I couldn't stop thinking about it all night and tonight was the night. I was going to come right out and tell her Alison I have been in love with you since we were 15 years old. I know that sounds like the stupidest thing to blurt out and say. I just was so damn nervous that I couldn't think. But there was one problem with my plan that was the extra "part" that I carry around with me every damn day of my life. I was scared out of my mind what if she hated me after I told her? What if she never wanted to see me again or called me a freak? I don't think my heart could take it because I have been in love with Alison since I saw her and in my mind, I had given her my heart and I have been tariffed when I actually go to give it to her that she will shatter it into a million pieces. I looked in the mirror "You've got this it's now or never "

Alison's Pov

I wonder what Emily wants to tell me tonight, I mean I am always happy when she invites me over when her parents are out of town or I do when my dad isn't around which is all the time. Jason sure as hell isn't anywhere to be found these days not that I care but it would be nice not to have to come home to an empty house every day. I was in my room getting ready I practically ripped apart my bedroom because I wanted to look well perfect for Emily. I always want to she makes me feel like the only person in the room and just when I am with her it's the only time I feel purely happy and safe. "just tell her how you feel and pray that she feels the same way that's all you can do "

Emily's Pov

I spent that whole afternoon getting ready for a night that hopefully would end up changing things for the better and would hopefully be the start of me having a chance of a future with Alison. "Ok fields you have the lasagna in the over the table is set all you need is the girl "I was a calm on the outside but hell who was I fucking kidding I was a mess internally. This night was like I had said going to change things in a big way. Only people that knew that I was born intersexed as they call it but I call it being born with a dick, have been my parents and family members and they loved me as I was because that is how family is supposed to be. But I was scared that no one else would get especially someone that I was in love with and they had no clue. I had just finished getting everything ready when there was a knock on the door "She's here "I walked over to the door and took a deep breath only to lose it when I opened the door to see Alison in a short tight dark green dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. I could have said fuck dinner and took her right then and there but I controlled myself. "she laughed at me softly as she said "You going to invite me in? "I snapped out of the trance I was in "Uh yeah I'm sorry come in "I shut the door. All I could hear was my heart bounding in my ears I was scared half to death. "You really went all out huh? "Alison smirked at me tilting her head causing me to blush "I uh yeah I wanted it to be special tonight not that It's a date or anything I mean if you want it to be it can be and I well "all I could hear my brain say was shut up you babbling dork. Ali just laughed at me "Aww you don't need to be so nervous you know" I felt this rush of nervousness run through me when she looked at me with those ocean blue eyes of hers this was it tonight was the night the truth was go to come out the only women that have ever loved was either going to except me or I was going to lose it all in one shot. That's really all I had one shot, one shot to get this right.


	6. To Tell The Truth Part 2

Hey guy's I am so so so sorry I have not updated until now life gotten crazy due to family issues and other things that the powers at be have thrown at me. but here is a new chapter for you guys thank you to those who have been reading, reviewing, favoriting etc. Much love to you all. So now without stalling any more than I have on with the chapter.

" _when she looked at me with those ocean blue eyes of hers, this was it tonight was the night the truth was go to come out the only women that have ever loved. She was either going to except me or I was going to lose it all in one shot. That's really all I had one shot, one shot to get this right."_

Emily's Pov

I had to get this right there was a lot on the line not just my feelings for Ali be exposed but what she thought of me and if she would tell me to fuck off and never speak to her again all I could hear was the loud nervous thumping of my heart in my ears and it was driving me mad. We entered the dining room where I had the table all neatly made and candles lit with the lights dimmed but enough for us to still can see I had put on some soft music. "wow Em this is amazing" Alison said turning to look at me smiling "well like I said I wanted tonight to be special and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me" I pulled out her chair for her and she sat down thanking me. As we sat and ate the song " _ **Heartlines**_ " by Broods came on over the speakers. I stood and held my hand out to Alison "May I have this dance?" Alison smiled at me and taking my hand "Yes you may" I held her close as we swayed to the music my arms around her waist feeling her arms around my neck. I rest my forehead against hers not wanting this moment to end. I slowly open my eyes and I am met with the ocean blue eyes that made me fall in love back in junior high. " Ali there's something that I need to tell you and I have been so scared to but I have to because I don't know when I'll get this chance again" I summon up all the courage that I have and finally say it " I love you Alison " next thing I feel is Alison's lips against mine I pull her closer she pulls away I open my eyes to be met with hers again , " I love you too Emily " she says with a smile I kiss her again this time deeper than before I feel her slide her tongue against my bottom lip and I open my mouth granting her access as our tongue explore one another's mouths . I feel Alison pull away some "Take me to you room" I hear her say as she tries to get her breath back.

I pick her up I close my eyes as I feel Alison's lip kissing my neck, I carry her up the stairs as we get to the landing at the top of them I hold her so her back is up against the wall. I begin kissing her neck hearing her moan softly as I nip at her pulse point under jaw feeling her fingers wrap themselves in my hair keeping me in place. I move her away from the wall kicking the door to my bedroom open, kicking it closed again once we are inside reaching to lock the door. I put Alison down slowly unzipping her dress only to have her take my breath away once more when I see her in nothing but a black and red lace bra and pantie set. I felt myself becoming hard staring at this beautiful goddess in front of me. I pull my shirt over my head picking her up laying her on the bed .


	7. Finding Out The Truth

Hey guys, if you read the last chapter I know you probably want to reach through whatever screen you are on and want to ring my neck for being a tease. But got to keep the people wanting more so let me shut my trap and let's get this chapter started. (Most of this chapter is Emily Pov)

 _I put Alison down slowly unzipping her dress only to have her take my breath away once more when I see her in nothing but a black and red lace bra and pantie set. I felt myself becoming hard staring at this beautiful goddess in front of me. I pull my shirt over my head picking her up laying her on the bed._

Alison Pov

I felt like my body was finally waking up as I felt Emily's lips against my skin. She has removed her lips from mine and began to kiss my neck my back feeling the cool paint that was on the wall that Emily has pinned me against. My fingers flew to wrap themselves in her hair I didn't want her to move my body felt a desperate need for her when her lips or hands weren't touch me. I have loved this woman since I first met her back in Junior High but now as full almost grown women we finally had the courage to admit that love that each one of us had for the other. I feel her move me away from the wall as she walks carrying me to her bedroom as we kiss she kick the door open and kicks it closed after we enter I hear her lock it. She puts me down unzipping my dress and it falls to the floor and I feel nothing but Emily's eyes on me. I know she was enjoying the bra and pantie set I had on like I had said I wanted tonight to be perfect for her as well as myself so I bought them just for her. She pulls her shirt off and all I can do is stare as well at her she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Emily picks me back up my arms wrap around her neck as she lays me down on the bed all I can do is look into those beautiful soulful brown eyes that have always saw the best version of me those eyes that make my heart race to the point I think it will stop, those eyes that shed tears for me for so many years that I swear I will make up for with her. I pull Emily down kissing her as if I needed her to just survive.

Emily Pov

I lay Alison my bed and we lock eyes I will always get lost in her eyes. They saw eyes are the window to the soul and every time I look in to Ali's eyes I see her beautiful soul that for so many years that she was afraid to show anyone. She kept her soul like heart guarded but I was the only person that could break the walls down around both. I feel Alison pull me down kissing me like her life depended on it like it was the last kiss we would ever share. She bites my lip gently tugging as I pull away causing me to moan which causes Ali's eyes to turn a darker shade of blue. I latch on to her neck kissing the pulse point under her jaw which causes her to sink her fingers into my back gently making my way down her neck kissing her shoulder all I can get out is "So beautiful "kissing her collarbone and chest I hear Ali say softly " mark me Em please I want you to mark me as yours and only yours", I do as she wishes I nip and suck the soft flesh of the tops of her breast causing her to moan arching her back that gives me the chance to remove her bra with my one hand throwing it to the floor to join her dress and my shirt .

I cupped her breast gently causing her to arch her back again I move my one hand to caress her back to support her and lightly trail kisses in the space between her breast. I didn't want to rush this moment not with her I want Alison to know that she was loved and to be able to feel nothing but that. I take her the nipple of her left breast in my mouth sucking slowly circling it with the tip of my tongue as I gently massage her right breast rolling the nipple between my fingers. This causes her fingers to fly back to my hair tangling themselves in it again. I then switch giving the right breast the same attention as the left letting go with a soft but audible pop. Kissing down her body I take the time kissing every inch of her exposed skin, ever curve, ever dip and dent in her skin. Like I had said I want to just make her feel loved. I got to the top of her panties I look up into Ali's eye to make sure it's ok. She looks back at me and I can see that it is ok that she is comfortable in her eyes. I slowly remove her panties I hear her let out a soft hiss as the cool air hits her wet pussy the smell of her alone is enough to drive me insane. My lips kiss the soft flesh of her inner thigh when I come to the scar that was left after that bastard that robbed Ali hurt her all those years ago. Softly I kiss the scar that was left behind as I do I say softly "I love you Alison and you are so beautiful" knowing that the scar is one of her insecurities. It's in that moment I look into her eyes she turns us over.

This was the moment that would make or break us she but I just felt calm not scared. Ali leaned down kissing me softly she wasn't wasting time anymore I helped her make quick work of my bra. I moaned into her mouth feeling her wet center against my abs she kissed my neck making her way down with the same attention I had shown her. She gotten to my jeans I swallowed hard she looked into my eyes and I granted her the same permission she granted me she removed my jeans my compression boxers the only thing keeping my secret at this point. She pulled them off in one motion releasing my cock that now was hard and wanted to please Ali in the worst way. She looked for a moment taking this in. I closed my eyes praying that she wouldn't leave when I felt her lips softly kissing all over me again she came up kissing me gently caressing my cheek looking into my eyes "You my love are perfect" a tear escaped my eye as I kissed her again rolling us back over. I rest my forehead against hers she nods knowing I am asking her permission to take the most guarded part of her and giving her mine. I might have spread rumors about hooking up with girls but in all reality Ali is my first, I only made the rumors up so I didn't look like a completely wuss to my other friends. I reach for in my night stand pulling out a condom.

Slipping on the condom I slowly entered Alison kissing her neck as I do I feel her tighten her grip around me knowing that I am close to taking her virginity. Feeling her fingers in my hair once again she held on to me like her life depended on it. I didn't move because it has to be more pain for her than for me.

Alison's Pov

I felt like I was being spilt in two as I felt Emily entering me I tried to just focus on her lips against my neck but I couldn't help my natural response and hold on to her tightly. She stops so I can get used to feeling her for the first time ever. I had heard rumors that Emily had hooked up with the football cheerleaders and the other girls but with how nervous I could feel she was, it was clear that we now are each other's first. Kissing her shoulders, I let her know that I'm ok and that she can continue.

Emily Pov

I felt Alison's lips against my shoulder as I held still for her to get used to having me inside her for the first time. Last thing I wanted to do was cause her pain, I slowly pulled out of her hearing her whimper it sounds like a mixture of slowly subsiding pain and not feeling me inside of her anymore. I whisper in her ear "are you ok?' She nods turning her head she kisses me softly "yea I'm ok" kissing her neck I slide back inside her, she gasps as I thrust slowly she holds on to me tighter. I pick up the pace as I hear her moan softly in to my ear feeling her nails digging themselves into my back, I kiss her deeply our tongues meeting once again to do battle. I go faster and that's when I hit her g-spot her nails scratch down my back so hard it could have made me bleed she cries out "Oh fuck Emily" that is what causes me to start to go even faster causing the bed to hit into the wall. "Ali shit" is all that comes out of my mouth as I groan releasing my cum into the condom I thrust slow knowing Alison came when I did. I kiss her face gently pecking her lips as I slowly pull out of her. She opens her eyes to meet mine "I love you Alison Dilaurentis" she smiles tiredly put happy "I love you too Emily Fields" We fall asleep in each other's arms Alison rest her head on my chest after pressing a soft kiss over my heart. I fall asleep with a smile on my face because tonight I have the woman of my dreams in my arms.


	8. Three Years Later

Hey guys, told you that the last chapter would be worth the wait 😉. But I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I am so sorry it has been so long since there has been an update. Life had taken an unexpected turn since this story had begun. But as always like they say what doesn't kill you makes you strong right? This chapter is going to be a time jump it is going to be three years into the future. It is also mostly Alison POV in current time and in a flashback. So, without any more of my rambling her let's get on with the chapter.

 _She opens her eyes to meet mine "I love you Alison Dilaurentis" she smiles tiredly put happy "I love you too Emily Fields" We fall asleep in each other's arms Alison rest her head on my chest after pressing a soft kiss over my heart. I fall asleep with a smile on my face because tonight I have the woman of my dreams in my arms._

Alison's Pov

I can't believe that it's been three years since Emily and I officially became a couple, she is just the most amazing person in the world. Like I had said that's one reason I love her she's big on happy endings. She is the best thing to ever happen to me and the fact that I have been able to call her mine for so long is the best feeling in the word. So much has happened since the night that changed everything. We once and for all ridded our lives of A and A 2.0. Life just has been peaceful ever since then. I became a teacher and for awhile believe it or not taught at RHS for awhile and as for Emily well after having argument after argument Emily went to the police academy and I was not happy the first couple month that she was with the Rosewood PD. But after some time, I became at peace with it. But after two years we thought it was time to say goodbye to Rosewood once and for all we just had came to peace with the fact that nothing was keeping us prisoner to that town anymore sure Emily misses her mother and it's where we fell in love, but it was time to go. Cause everyone had moved on in life Spencer and Toby left to do work with Save the Children in Africa, Aria and Ezra are big time writers for movies and television out in California and do work for Habitat for Humanity when they have time . Hannah and Caleb are busy with Hannah with her fashion house getting off the ground and Caleb running his private teach security company. Emily and I thought it was time we moved onto bigger things for ourselves as well.

 _ ***Two years ago, ***_

"I am not having this argument again Ali I want to be able to keep you and the town safe what is so wrong about that? "Emily huffed walking into the living room of their house. "what is wrong with it is that I will have to spend all my days wondering if you are going to come home at night "Alison came in face all pinched up like she had been sucking on a lemon. Emily turned around quickly "It's just the Police Academy Ali and you know that I will always come back to your hell our whole story is basically us coming back to one another." Alison sighed looking down at her feet "Your right Em just in the past I have close to losing you and I still have that fear because of everything that had happened I want you to do what will make you happy. But I want you to be alive because your all I have left Emily. "Emily hugged Alison close to her "I will always come back to you I promise"

 _ ***Present Day ***_ Alison's POV

I smile to myself thinking how silly I acted that day as I look at the picture of Emily in her graduation uniform from the police academy. She worked hard that whole year and now she is one of the best detectives that the Beacon Hills Police Department has. Yes, we did leave Rosewood, but we couldn't go to far Emily didn't want to be to far from her mother and we go on Sundays to visit her father's and mother's graves. I can tell Emily misses her father everyday and she can tell I miss my mother as well. Emily's father was a good man and I am grateful every day that he raised Emily to be the loving, kind, caring and smart person that she is. I will always miss my mother yes, she had her faults and she had her secrets, but she did love me and even when I had disappeared she never lost hope that I would have one day returned. I just will always be sorry I didn't come back sooner but I had to stay away as much as it broke her heart and caused her pain. I put the picture down as I hear the keys in the front door start to turn.

Emily's POV

Thank God it is the weekend I say to myself as I pack my bag with my things out of my locker. All day has been nothing but one thing after the other made five different arrest in a drug bust that my partner Riggs and I have been investigating for three months straight and I thought one more day and we would have lost our minds. I know Rigg's wife is going to be happy to have her husband to herself again and I sure as hell know that Ali is going to be happy that I don't have to leave at five in the morning and not come home till god knows when anymore. I am just happy to be heading home. I finish packing my bag and head to my car. I put my phone on its mount and it lights up with my wallpaper of me and Alison and I smile to myself still not being able to believe that it has been three years since we got together and thankfully I am one of those people that remembers anniversaries. I stop into the local flower shop on the way home wonder what Ali is up to cause she loves surprising me. I pull into the driveway of our house grabbing the flower and walking to the door I walk into the foyer and am greeted the hall lit full of candles and a trail of rose petals. "Ali? "I say wondering where she is I followed the rose petals up the stairs to the bedroom the door was open the whole room was lit with candles, the bed made up with white sheets and rose petals covering it. Next thing I heard was the door shut behind me and I turned around to see a sight that made all the air in my body leave my lungs in one shot.


End file.
